Dear Alice
by SakuraRomance
Summary: In new moon, Bella sent Alice emails. This is Bellas life though Email.


Dear Alice

A/N in the new moon movie, Bella sent Alice e-mails, but they were returned to sender.

In this fic, Alice receives these e-mails. This is Bella's life through e-mail. It will not completely follow new moon, but who cares.

Disclaimer, I do not own The Twilight Saga, as much as I wish I owned it, I don't, but I am the owner of a textiles project gone wrong.

Dear Alice,

I feel silly writing, because I know that you will probably not read this.

It hurts, god Alice it hurts so goddamn much. I have no-one. You all left, Renee is off with Phil, and Charlie is trying to avoid me, with success. I have no-one at school speaks to me, bar Angela, but she left a week ago. Her father moved to a new parish in Portland.

I'm alone. Every tick of the clock makes my heart ache more. I don't think I can do this.

I'm sorry.

Bella

Dear Alice,

I died. Technically. I drowned when I jumped off the cliff, but Jacob managed to resuscitate me in time, before my brain cells started to die. He is my friend now. My light in the darkness. We hang out, and have fun. The hole in my chest lessens slightly.

I have decided I want to do something with my life, I can't mope forever. I will always love Edward, but I need to live a little. I am going to be a Doctor, like Carlisle. I have decent grades, which are improving. I am eligible to apply for a scholarship to medical school.

Bye for now,

Bella.

Dear Alice,

I am Pauls imprint. I met him at a bonfire with the rest of the pack. I love him already, and I've only known him a week. I will never stop loving Edward, there is a part of me that will always love him, but I have Paul now. I also start medical school tomorrow. Paul is going to the other college down the street. We already have an apartment. Charlie is happy I am doing something besides mope.

I am so nervous for college to start.

Wish me luck,

Bella.

Dear Alice,

It has been a few months since I have written to you, but I have been so busy with college, and life in general. I am ahead in my class at med school, and now for my biggest news. Paul proposed. It was so romantic, he took me to the cliffs in La Push, and got down on one knee. And I said yes. Our wedding is on 15th July next year. I wish you could help me plan it.

Best wishes,

Bella

Dear Alice,

It is my wedding day today. Again, I wish you were here. I think I did you proud with the planning. The church is beautifully old, and my dress is perfect. Paul won't tell me where the honeymoon is. He knows I hate surprises.

I started my internship at the Hospital two months ago. It is hard, but I'm coping. It ends in four. I'm counting down the days.

Well, my dad is here to haul me up the aisle.

Best wishes,

Bella

Dear Alice,

I start work today, I'm so excited. Paul started work as a mechanic last week.

For the honeymoon, Paul took me to a little log cabin at the side of a lake in Switzerland. It was beautiful.

Wish me luck,

Bella

Dear Alice,

I lost my first patient today. She had PKD (polycystic kidney disease.) This triggered a cerebral aneurysm, which haemorrhaged. She died within an hour. I know I couldn't have stopped it, but I still feel that if I had only tried harder...

Love always,

Bella

Dear Alice,

I am pregnant. I don't know how Paul is going to take it. I am ecstatic, I am having a baby with the love of my life.

Love always, and wish me luck,

Bella

Dear Alice,

I am now eight months along. I am having a little girl, and her name will be Alice Emilie Meraz.

This will be my last e-mail for a while. I need to let go.

Never forget me,

Bella.

Dear Alice,

Paul and Little Alice died yesterday, they were held hostage in Wal-Mart, and the little shitbag shot everyone in the store. No-one got out alive.

I really can't live anymore. I need to be with my love and my child.

I'm so very sorry, and I hope you can forgive me,

Love always,

Bella.

Alice pov.

As I read her last e-mail, my heart broke for her. She lost everything, then found it again, and it was ripped away from her. That is why I couldn't stop her commiting suicide. I knew that she needed to die. She lost her child and her imprint, her husband, at the same time.

"ALICE! WHY CAN'T YOU SAVE HER!"

"Edward, she needs to go, she has lost too much, it would be cruel to keep her here."

"Very well."

Third person POV

Bella walked to the edge of the cliff. It held good memories for her. It was the cliff she jumped off, and met Jacob, who led her to Paul. This cliff was the one where Paul proposed. And this was the cliff she was going to jump off of, again. She would be wih her family again, very soon.

She walked to the edge.

Then, she jumped.

A/N Hope you enjoyed, got the idea when I had severe crippling backache.


End file.
